Nicktoons MLB
Nicktoons MLB is a baseball game released for the Xbox 360, Wii, and Nintendo DS. The game was developed by High Voltage Software and published by 2K Play. It features characters from Nickelodeon shows including SpongeBob SquarePants, Invader Zim, The Ren & Stimpy Show, Danny Phantom, Planet Sheen, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Fanboy and Chum Chum, T.U.F.F. Puppy, and two characters that only appear in the 3DS handheld, one which is from The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, and a character from the Nickelodeon game Monkey Quest. In addition to Nickelodeon characters, the game also have baseball players from real Major League Baseball teams. It has been recently announced for the Nintendo 3DS, with two additional characters (as announced above), more stadiums, and modes. Characters Playable Characters Nicktoons (*) 3DS Exclusive MLB Non-Playable Characters There are alot of other characters that appear also from series not represented playable. GIR and Perch appears as commentators and all the others appear in loading screens. *GIR *Perch Perkins *Sheldon Plankton *Mr. Krabs *Squidward Tentacles *Gary *George Liquor *Almighty Tallest *Jazz Fenton *Jimmy Neutron *Dib *Professor Membrane *Appa *Momo *Sokka *Uncle Iroh *Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason *Janitor Poopatine *Tommy Pickles *Spike *Krumm *Oblina add others if known... Stadiums Nicktoons MLB Character interactions Zim and Gaz's interactions in the game As playable characters in the game, Zim and Gaz have very limited but surprisingly positive interaction, unlike most of their interactions on the show. One most noticeable interaction is in the console version, when the challengers have Gaz as a first baser, and you have ZIM on your team and make him hit a home run, Gaz can be seen cheering for ZIM during the short time when he passes first base during the run. They seem to work rather well together in the game overall. Reception Nicktoons MLB has received mixed reviews. Operation Sports gave the game 4 out of 10, stating "As it is, you should only buy this for the Nickelodeon characters or if you are dying to play a Kinect baseball game. Otherwise, just treat yourself and your kids to The Bigs 2, a game with more polish and much more to do. Then, when you are done, watch Spongebob." Official Xbox Magazine gave the game a score of 6.5 out of 10, saying "Nicktoons MLB is fun but frivolous, which should work just fine for kids and families. They also both praised and criticised the usage of Kinect, saying "having your arm angle determine the pitch type is downright genius — though sadly, occasional gaffes (such as seeing swings you didn’t take) muddle the execution. However, there have been some positive reviews as well. 123Kinect said "If you are buying this for yourself and are older it’s probably around a 6/10, you will notice the flaws, which is why I rated it at 7, it’s one of those on the fence titles. It’s by far no means a real MLB title, however it’s a step in the right direction." Anime Courtyard also gave it a 7 out of 10, stating "At the end we can say that Nicktoons MLB is not spectacular but not a bad option if you want a baseball game without complications. For children, a good game if they like the Nicktoons. And of course for a grown up who wants a trip to memory lane with their favorite Nickelodeon characters." Nintendo World Report's review gave the game an 8 out of ten, concluding with "Nicktoons MLB is a simplified but very fun baseball game. Don’t let the kid-focused presentation scare you off; this game is worth a look from anyone in the mood for an arcade baseball game. Category:Game Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:Monkey Quest Category:Fanboy & Chum Chum Category:Invader Zim Category:The Ren & Stimpy Show Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Category:Planet Sheen Category:The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Category:Danny Phantom Category:Alex Adventure